Road Rovers: Eposide 14 Part 3
by strong man
Summary: Great News, Sports back and he have a love interest. The gang will now be living in Hawaii with him and his people, so time to say goodbye to New York, their old lives and a very desr friend of theirs...you know who I'm talking about
1. New Home, New Life

**_This is my third and final part of Road Rovers so I'm gonna make this that'll top off the other parts, meaning that I'm gonna do my very best at this_**

**_Pairings: _**Hunter/Exile/Blitz, Sport/Confuseus, Shag/Muzzle **(Slash)**

**_Sport was a temporary Road Rover in "The Dog Who Knew Too Much" but in this story, he's a anthropomorphic dog but no longer one of them cause he didn't fit in as well so he decided to start fresh new life and be one of the Hawaiian people_**

**_Sport is now surprisingly an adult meaning that he's taller then his fellow rovers friends, he is now a **_Hawaiian doctor plus is now voiced by Jim Parsons who is gay_**_**

**_Rated:_** K-M

The five gasped out the water for lack of air but the storm got worse as it shift back and forth trying to tear them apart so the held onto each other's hand for as long as they could but lost their grip as the force of the waves had grown strong

Blitz and Exile loked up, saw the fire coming down forcing to dive as Blitz screamed the swan to a safe location before popping up above again

Blitz searched all around to find the others but they were nowhere to be seen until thunder came booming making the two cuddle together Exile begun to assume that they were cuiput (dead) but Blitz had refused to believe that so he shouted their names, no answers from either one

"So...were the only ones left? The Doberman said started to tear up so Exile pulled him into a bear hug which was not so tight this time"I'm sorry" He the Siberian husky said closing his eyes

"Listen comrade, we have to make to shore" He said pulling away and his tears including his own

Blitz was completely at fault like he felt guilty cause if he hasn't betrayed Colleen then none of this would've happened but he couldn't deny his feelings nor his instances so he just swam with Exile to shore

* * *

Hunter, Muzzle and Shag were washed up on the land but still breathing but they seemed to hit their heads on something cause Hawaiian people were surrounding them

"Greetings, my name is Hunter and beside me is Shag, his mate and Confuseus" The Lab said until his eyes went into shock when one smallest of his people came out and kneeled down

Spot told his people about the rovers and the two hugged each other tightly then pulled away before getting up and welcomed them with a Lei (**_Hawaiian Necklace)_**

They showed them around in whole island, Shag was carrying muzzle along the way but Confuseus tried to get up, he was weak but Sport caught him in his arms

Confuseus grunted but blinked twice but the second blink was slowly coming, he saw a very beautiful dog even more then him causing his heart to burn like fire from a thousand suns

Sport stopped his leg and saw he was very hurt so he picked him up with both hands before walking to the hospital that was in his home that his people gave him since he was homeless

The Terrier wrapped his arms around his neck, he was very good-looking like when the sun hits him just right..he shines

My name is Sport" He said

"Intriguing..my name Confuseus" He said when the two passed Hunter and Shag making them notice

"Excuse me but where is Sport taking him? " The lab said to one of the men

"We have a beautiful resort that you are all welcome to call your home" One hawaiia man said

"(Can we let Blitz and Exile stay as well" Shag said

"What did he say? He said not understanding his type of language

"He said that, can Blitz and Exile stay with us" He translated to the man

"Sure but I gotta ask, are you three together or something? He asked

"Yes" The lab said" and we would like to get married as soon as they get here" He said with smile

"Why of course..it dose not matter to us what gender you are" He said

Hunter can just see it now that Blitz and Exile will be very pleased to hear the news

* * *

Sport had kicked the door open case his hands were full and went inside then placed Confuseus down to help him up the stairs

He felt like throwing up but Sport caught him and put his left arm around his neck then started up

"So..how do you know Hunter and Exile? The Terrier asked

"Long story short, I was a road rover for a short" He said before smiling

The terrier smiled back at his bright blue eyes but soon after, both were lost in love and about to kiss each other until the pain stopped them making Confuseus yell

Spot noticed and on the secend flight of stairs, he put the terrier down on the ground and got out a bandage then placed in on his wounded leg to stop the bleeding

"Thank you" Confuseus said happily then Sport picked him back up, the continued to the room which was about 2 more flights

Shortly after they made it to the room and Confuseus was amazed as it had a glorious view of the island, a balcony with stairs that lead to the hot springs and a huge King-sized bed with a HD in front of it

"Okey..here we go" Sport said as he carefully the terrir down on the bed

"Thank you..you've been very good to me" He said looking at him while breathing

"If there's anything you need just tell me" Sport said before turning away but Confuseus grabbed his hand causing him to face him

"Stay..please" He said looking into his eyes and Spory smiled then at that waking moment..he surprisingly kissed him which lead to him placing his knees on the bed and Confuseus lick his six-pack all the way up

Sport moaned, sizzled and grunted as he was simply enjoying this feeling but truth to be told that he had not expect to fall for survivor but he was lucky that he did

Confuseus pulled his head in for a passionate kiss as their toungs shared their saliva with each other making both of the eyes go off into wonderland

Noting mature was received but but just kissing and touching occurred then after that, they fell asleep all cuddled up next to each other

"I think I'm falling in love with this guy" He said in his head with among his face

_**Looks like Confuseus had found his husband to be and Hunter is so happy that the people is not against gay marriage. Blitz fells like he's to blame for what happened but now the five are separated so will they be reunited?**_

_**In case you didn't know, Stephen Furst voiced Sport if your cuious and reviews of all sorts will be accepted..I don't care anymore if it's hate, just say something**_


	2. What's Missing?

**_This is my third part of Road Rovers, the first chapter was sooo good but this will be better_**

**_Rated:_ **M for nudity

**_Pairings:_ **Hunter/Exile/Blitz, Sport/Confuseus, Shag/Muzzle **(Slash)**

The islanders had finally approached the hotel and turned to the three homeless Cano-sapiens

"Feel free to go wherever to please cause out island is your islander plus tommorrow, we'll make you one of us like we did with Sport" He said smiling before leaving off to search for their friends

"Let's go" Hunter said got into the building but Muzzle looked a his feince and whimpered, knowing that he has to help him so he gripped ahold of his buttocks as well as Muzzle's arm around his neck but the Rottwiler had a sneaky smirk on his face

Confuseus woke up in most sexy way ever by acting like stretching in strange ways while Sport got on his knees on the bed then got close to his boyfriend's crotch causing him to blush then puts a hands on his head and strocked it down

You have really beautiful eyes" He said to the terrier while nose to nose with him leaving him to gulped cause he felt like he was hallucinations like he was suffering from a minor headache from being washed up though it didn't effect the others cause they've been in action before

Confuseus locked up on his boyfriend who was just about to unbutton his pants causing Sport to look up

"What's wrong, did I do this at the wrong time? He asked then the Terrier just rolled on his side

"I just feel like" He looked at him who was close to him body without a gap to be seen" this is all just make-believe

Sport knowing how he felt in general just kissed him on the lips causing his to close his eyes, then back up roughly..he breathed heavily

"How was that for make-believe? He asked ever-so sweety with half eyes closed but the Terrier at a loss for words so Sport asked him what was wrong until he was pulled in by the cheeks into a rough passionate kiss with hands and legs wrapped..practically messing up the entire bed

Hunter, Shag and his boyfriend walked in on them making sweaty love togethr and Shag just put Muzzle down in a corner

"So..how're you holding up? Hunter asked looking at him bit all he got was Confuseus's ripped lab coat thrown onto his head which must mean they they were truly in love

The Labador just looked at the other two who were fast asleep with the Rottweiler fully under the Sheepdog's warm soft fur and looked down in depression then walked out to the balcony towards the hot tub

"Maybe a shock is what I need" He said before taking off his pants and shirt the scooted into the water whitch pained him a little but let it flow

He looked up at the sun sitting and a tear came from his left eye until he felt two feet approaching him, it was Confuseus and his future husband naked but in robes

"Hunter..you okay? Sport asked thinking that he need some company so he dropped his robe and how in on the left side of the dog then Confuseus did the same thing on the right

i'm just worried about Blitz and Exile..how their okay" He said crying into Confuseus's chest while he patted his back

"I'm sure my people will find them but until then..you can sleep with us" Sport said licking Hunters neck as the three grouped-hugged

* * *

The Doborman and Husky were making shelter like putting up leaves incase it rains

"I miss Hunter" Bitz said not giving a crap about Colleen anymore but she died by his hand so it's reasonable to care for her as a friend

"Don't worry...I want to see handsome comrade a much as you" Exile said before giving him a passionate kiss on the lips until the two heard rattling in the bushes

"Who goes there..I was a guard down" He said showing his sharp teeth and claws before doing into a karate pose

"Please..we come in peace" Said a man

"Are you the ones they call Blitz and Exile? Another man said

"Yes" Blitz said putting away his claws and teeth

"You must come with us..we'll take to you to your boyfriend " The leader said before going out though the bushes and the two looked at each other the passionately kissed

"This is so exciting" Blitz said jumping into Exile's arms until a moment of silence occurred causing both to smile while blushing

"I never seen your eyes this close before" He calmly said rubbing his cheek judging on how beautiful they are cause he already seen Hunter's

"We should really get going" The husky said not wanting to do this outside especially since the clouds were turning gray so they left following the islanders

* * *

As Shag and Muzzle were sleeping, Hunter was softly crying thinking that they drowned while being comforted by the two and baby-talking to him

After about 15 minutes of tears, Hunter was all sobbed out and went to sleep in the bed with the two was each side of him and of course they were nude

**(0)**

The leader stopped in front of the hotel and welcomed them inside then gone to catch some sleep

"We're here but Hunter is probably sleep" Blitz said have respect for him for once and took Exile's hand and went inside

2 Minutes later, the opened the door to the room to see Shag sleeping with his boyfriend and Hunter with Confuseus and Sport all cuddled up

The two looked at each other and just smiled cause they knew that Hunter needed some love and care while they were gone so the two tiptoed over to the spear bed that was origanly for Confuseus and Sport but due the sad story, they just have to wait till tomorrow

For now, they got into the bed after spriping down and Exile fell right to sleep while Blitz looked at the ceiling and breathed forcing Exile to feel his heartbeat

**_Looks like Hunter is about to get a pleasant surprise as well as them in the next chapter_**

**_Review if you will but don't waste your time with posting hate comments like the heartless people on here_**


	3. Surprising Reunion

_**This is my third chapter of Road Rovers part 3**_

_**Pairings:**_ Hunter/Exile/Blitz, Muzzle/Shag, Sport/Confuseus **(Slash)**

_**Description:**_ As explained to The 13Ghost, first comes the reunion next eating then dancing and finally the ceremony for Colleen's death.

It was still night on the island, Muzzle was whimpering about his break up with his girlfriend but to stop the other from being woken, Shag licked his head plus nuzzled his cheek insisting that his fur was soft &amp; warm making the Rottweiler Mix to mellow down all through the night.

Confuseus and Sport were holding hand while Hunter was between them.

* * *

The sun was raising on the horizon and the people on the island had awoken and the shine had it's way to the top balcony, the sunlight brightened the room a little. Hunter yawned awake then the other two grunted but got up anyway.

"Morning Hunter...how did you sleep? Sport said putting on his robe sounding a bit tired but the Labrador just sighed and plopped down on the bed.

Judging by his worrying last night, he was missing his lovers even more right now so Confuseus put a hand on his shoulder telling his that things will get better. Just then, Sport put his hand of his boyfriend's shoulder making him look up at him.

"Confuseus, I'm going to have a word to my people and since you are my boyfriend, I'll be the first to introduce you" He said taking his hand but the Terror hated to leave one who is depressed.

"It's okay...I don't wanna get in the way of your fun, I'll just sit here" Hunter said in a sad tone. With that, the two went on out.

Hunter just sighed but shortly his ears picked up a grunting sound coming from within the room so he quickly got up. "Who''s there? He questioned but no answer but he did see Shag and his mate still asleep, it made him smile and crossed his arms.

"Those two are just perfect for each other" He said then continued to look around more, he looked at the second bed and saw it was slept in.

"Strange...me, Confuseus and Sport was sleeping in the first bed but who was- he was tackled down to the floor by non other then Exile and Blitz. Surprise...we are here" The Husky and Doberman both said it union. Hunter only knew who those voices belonged too.

They got up and waited for Hunter to stand up, he turned around and his sadness went away quickly but turned to joyful tears as he could not believe his eyes. The Labador ran and hugged his two lover tight like they had been gone for ages.

"I missed you guys...where were you" He said after the embrace. "We were lost so we built a tent" Blitz said. Hunter was scared of them being separated after the crash but al least they were okay.

"I'm very glad that your here cause I got some great news to tell you" He said sitting on the bed, Exile and Blitz were excited to here hers from their leader so the sat and cuddled up on Hunter awaiting the news.

"Before your guys came...the chief said that we could get married if we wanted" He said happily. Excited...let's get married now" Blitz said but Exile gave him the cold shoulder by calling him weird boy.

_Note that Blitz was always in such of a big rush to do what needs to be done unlike the others who just take their sweet time._

"Not so fast...he have to do some things first" Hunter said to the Doberman who just crossed his arms but Hunter rubbed his cheek.

"Hey...we still have a bit of time left before we get going" Exile said while he put both hands on Hunter's hard chest making him moan. "I really missed you guys" He said pulling his lovers down on the bed.

Blitz smiled a little and so did Exile "We missed you too comrade" He laid his head on Hunter's legs and slowly rubbing his hand up, feeling his balls as well as his member.

The Labrador laid back while looking at the ceiling sighing with his eyes closed, the two were not on each side of his body all cuddled up like before. Hunter put his arms around his lovers an pulled then closer until their legs were connected.

Blitz made the very first move by slowly licking Hunter's cheek then Exile went next by getting on top of him much to his amusement. The Doberman closed the gap when he place a leg on Exile's.

Hunter opened his eyes and saw his two lovers then gently his soft hands on their buttocks before squeezing causing the two to gasp in surprise, the sex was fast approaching.

Exile planted kisses on Hunter's chest as well as Blitz until they felt a pair of golden legs hugging their butts, Hunter was bound to get up so the two rolled off of him. The Labrador commanded Exile to get up which he did then he jumped right into his arms so his member was inserted into his two-tones butt.

The Lab wanted to see the Husky's power and the two went for the bed again while Blitz was laying on his back feeling his own body until he caught sight of his blue friend with his legs wrapped on Hunter's back.

This was a whole new experience for the two but it was going rather well, Exile was grunting as Hunter was pounding into him, both were already being to heat up.

Blitz had got an idea so he climbed over to the two and sat on his knees alerting both so Hunter suddenly stopped. "That's a great idea Blitz" He said reading his mind and pushed forward so he could place his lips onto the Doberman's mouth.

Exile was sucking on his member while rubbing his butt who enjoyed that so much. Hunter put his toung into his mouth, Blitz did the same thing causing them to moan

The Doberman decided to make things more interesting by pull away from the two and turning upside-out so each can have a chance at his perfect body.

_**Two days and I'm done with this, amazing but to be honest...I didn't think I did too well on the sex parts but I did try my best to get it right. I never did tell your guys that these stories I go are to help the LGBT community to stomp out bullying and threats against it...I will protect the Pride if it's the last thing I do**_


	4. Dinner Time

_**This is my fourth chapter of Road Rovers part 3**_

_**Pairings:**_ Hunter/Exile/Blitz, Muzzle/Shag, Sport/Confuseus **(Slash)**

_**Rated:**_ M

After minutes, the trio got dressed "Well, that was even better then we left New York" Hunter said putting on his Hawaiian skirt. "You sure we suppose to be wearing that comrade? Exile asked rubbing his chin. "Of course Sport said that it's a customable traditional for his people" The Lab said showing it off.

"I like it, I can finally see my perfect body" Blitz said looking into flexing his muscles which he always enjoyed. "Here, let me help you with that" Hunter said after laughing befor walking towards the Doberman then place his arms around his waist.

"Thank Hunter" He said softly while his arms were raised up. As Hunter helping Blitz, the touch of his warm fur made him relax to which Hunter noticed as much so he came close to him "Exile, why don't you go on, we'll be a while" He said to the husky.

"Okey dokey comrade" He started to walking out the room but saw Shag and Muzzle and decided to wake them "Shag, food" He said figuring that will get the sheepdog's attention.

Once he had heard him, he got up quick and panted then ran in circles around the husky. "(Where's the food)" He sniffed up to his face. "Easy Shag, food is outside, follow me" Exile said and he went out.

Shag looked at his sleeping boyfriend and tapped his shoulder, Muzzle slowly started to open his eyed, yawned, smacked his lips together and looked at his boyfriend then jumped right in his furry fluff arms.

The Rottweiler licked Shag's cheeks in long strokes then the Sheepdog turned and went out the door with Muzzle's paws wrapped around his neck.

Hunter laid his head on Blitz's shoulder "Okay, all done" He said finally got it on him then stood back "So, how do I look? The Doberman doing a swag kind of girlish post. The Lab gazed over the Doberman's well-built body "Wow, he was sure not joking when he said what he's perfect" He thought then went up an kissed his lips which lasted for five seconds.

"Perfect" He said after pulling away "Now, we got to go to the hut" He took his hand and they walked out, Hunter turned off the lights. After going down the stairs, the two were encountered by Exile, Shag and Muzzle.

"Exile, I thought you three were going to the hut' Hunter said looking at him. "we're all comrades and comrades always stick together" The Husky said smiling. Exile had got the Labrador reminiscing about past events of their missions together as the Road Rovers but since their elopement, the death of Shepherd and the loss of a team member, they can hardly state as Road Rovers anymore,

"Let's go, Sport and his boyfriend are waiting along with the Hawaiians" Hunter said and took Blitz and Exile's hand and walked along but soon came Confuseus who was also wearing a skirt approached them.

"You are in need of assistance I see" The Bloodhound said realizing where they were. "Yes, can you take us there? Hunter said.

"Sure thing Hunter my friend, you five just need to follow me to the location" He said and he walked back then the other followed. Muzzle just looked at Shag and cuddled with him. They too walked on.

**(0)**

At the hut the whole tribe was sitting on their knees with wooden weaved plates in their laps, Sport looked around to be everyone eating their fish, looked to his left "Where are they? He sighed in depression.

"Sport, why you not eat? a Hawaiian man said looking at him "I'm waiting for my friends and boyfriend to return. "Don't worry, they'll turn up soon" Anika said until the two heard the sound of footsteps and looked back "Ah, glad you gilding them here Confuseus" The Hawaiian said.

The Bloodhound sat down beside his boyfriend "I missed you" Sport said after giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Sport, I only been gone a few minutes so why worry so much" Confuseus asked confused.

"I donno, maybe it's because I like you quite a lot" He said blushing making Confuseus smile then licked his cheek, it was the Bloodhound's turn to blush. "Say, how about after this we go for a swim" Sport said offering a romantic date.

Knowing Confuseus, he was the one that was always cooped up in that old lab of his, working on all kinda of experiments so he didn't get out much like the Road Rovers but agreed to her terms.

Hunter, Exile and Blitz sat on their knees but as for Shag and his lover, the Chief gave them both bowls and each a fish "There you go, eat up now" He said before going back to sit with his wife named Ekuma.

_**Okay, this chapter leads up to Confuseus spending time with Sport for the next chapter. You see Hunter is worried that since Colleen's dean, he feels that they shouldn't be the Road Rovers anymore but that event will take place in chapter six.**_

_**As for Shag and Muzzle, the Sheepdog seems to keep the Rottweiler sane which is why I gave them more of a part other then sleeping al the time which I must add is Shag's favorite thing to do aside from drinking out of the toilet. **_


	5. Confuseus's Undetectable Romance

_**This is my fifth chapter of Road Rovers.**_

_**Pairings:**_ Hunter/Exile/Blitz, Muzzle/Shag, Sport/Confuseus **(Slash)**

_**Rated:**_ M

Hunter was looking among the Hawaiian people and sighed "Something wrong, comrade? Exile said putting down his bowl to look at him including Blitz. "I don't know guys" he looked at his boyfriends "Something doesn't feel right" He said counting on his instincts. "How so? Exile asked "Do you guys think that these are hiding something? He said getting curious.

"Of course not, I wouldn't be surprised if they're dogs instead of humans' Blitz said scoffing before talking his fish and took a bite. 'Comrade is right, Hunter...you need to enjoy new home" Exile feels like the Labrador Retriever is

The husky lifted his fish up and started to take a bite while Hunter was still concerned about these people. Sport looked at Hunter and was worried, was he not happy to see him or something? Overall, he could worry about that later as he took a bite.

Shag and Muzzle were happily enjoying themselves *This is pretty good" The Rottweiler said feeling it's juiciness. *The Chef must be a good cook* Shag said licking his lips in tastiness.

It wasn't long before Confuseus was finished and tapped his boyfriend on the shoulder to let him know he's going back to the resort before leaving the hut.

(0)

As the Terrier walked, he tended to look around "Breathe taking" he walked on the sand which was squeezing through his bare feet. Now that he was not locked up in his lab, he could finally see that the constellations he had been craving for the longest time.

He stopped to look up at the sky until he heard a footsteps approaching him, he wasn't a fighter like his fellow Rovers so he feared for his life of what was going to happen next and closed his eyes. It grabbed him and licked up his neck which he giggled.

It was revealed to be Sport, finally the Terrier went down then turned his upper-half around. "Sport, you really disconcerted me" He said when Sport got off of him "Sorry" He while chuckling and offered to help him up.

Confuseus took his hand and was pulled up then just stared into each other's eyes, telling their desires. "Sport, I have to confession to make" he stroked his cheek "I am not a person of romantics, my true intention is being a science educator "he started to feel shame "I'm sorry" He said but Sport granted and relieved him with a longing kiss which lasted what seemed like forever in Confuseus's eyes.

Sport slowly pulled away from his lips and connected his head which suddenly made the Terrier feel a lot better "Your friends told me about you" he landed one more kiss on the cheek "but that's all in the past now...I don't even care if you were a scientists" he jumped into onto him, legs and arms wrapped around "I love you and that's all that matters.

Confuseus smiled and blushes "Let's relax in the hot springs" Sport said "Well, I am hope that it will render my neuron" He said but quickly stopped and apologizes for using big words though Sport just assumed that he finds him even more attractive then ever.

**(0)**

After they two had made it upstairs, Confuseus placed his boyfriend down on the floor and was simply amazed because the room was all clean as he looked around and asked his love.

"I asked a lady tp clean for us whenever we leave to go somewhere" Sport said elbowing his partner. "Wow, it's clean to perfection" Confuseus said walking closer until he heard Sport clear his throat so he turned around to see an astounding sight.

"You ready? Sport asked with both hands on his lips, completely naked, his grass skirt was laying across the bed on the right. Confuseus rendered speechless over his shiny smooth body.

Spoty just walked over and slightly seduced him by snuggling up to him and stroked circles on his butt cheeks "You should come when your ready" He said before walking to the back of the room. Confuseus felt his nerves kicking in as he didn't know how to be romantic like the Road Rovers cause he never had experience, if only he still had his lab, he could gather all the things of romance from fairytales to movies and combined them into his brain.

_Note that he is still a science but turned lover._

The Terrier just stood there staring but eventually look his skirt off and threw it on the same bed. Outside, Sport was all relaxed and chill that he didn't even notice Confuseus got into the water till he felt a arm around him forcing him to look "You decided to join me? He said smiling.

"Yes, it's nice to be alone" He tilted his head back to get even more comfortable but opened his eyes when he heart Sport wiggling over to him leading himself to began his quavering. "Sport, what're you doing? He asked.

He just ignored him as he rested his back against the Terrier's. It triggered some emotional feedback but felt reassured, Spot's fur felt amazing on his skin though he looked rather pleasant then worried.

"Was I really meant for love" He thought as breathed deeply making Sport feel his heartbeat " "I wanna be with you forever" Sport maybe in over his head cause he had only known him just presently but he can tell in their short time together that they are meant to be.

_**This was a pretty long wait but it was totally worth it, For the record, Sport looks to always think positively but not often as Chicken Joe from Surf's Up. Speaking it which, Hunter has got some major curiosity going on in his brain and no spoilers but it's probably nothing evil.**_

_**I seem to agree with Confuseus but you gotta admit, the dog is pretty attractive. I'd like to give a shout out to Guest's idea but I just might make his idea better.**_


End file.
